


Fic inspired fluffy Fan Art

by Howlermonkey



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley Loves his Houseplants (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Gift Work, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love Confessions, Multi, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlermonkey/pseuds/Howlermonkey





	Fic inspired fluffy Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cardinal_Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/gifts).

I must have read Cardinal_Daughter's fic 'Barriers and the breaking thereof' about ten times now, keep coming back to it. Thought I'd do a quick doodle of a lovely moment in it today, to thank the writer for the awesome work - so thank you Cardinal_Daughter!

<https://howlermonkey88.tumblr.com/post/187838830040/a-quick-doodle-inspired-by-the-lovely-a03>


End file.
